poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glitter Force Scrapbook Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Glitter Force Scrapbook. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day, Raphael and his friends were hanging out with Emily and her friends at the bar. Raphael Parker: Man oh man, this is really awesome! Emily Holmes: You said it, Ralph. Max Parker: How're you three doing over there? Puppycorn: Pretty good, Max. Bloom: Same here. Mario: It's a nice place to get sodas. Just then, there was another costumer buying his own milkshake. Chloe Winters: Guys, look over there. Dawn Swanson: He seems like a nice person, don't you think? Raphael Parker: And obviously not looking for trouble either, let's go see him. Musa: Guys, wait up. Raphael Parker: Hey there, (sticks out his hand) I'm Raphael. Matthew Mikesell: Matthew Mikesell, (shook his hand) It's nice to meet you. Sawyer Porter: Nice to meet y'all, Partner, I'm Sawyer Porter. Patrick Simmons: I'm Patrick Simmons. Angelina Rodriguez: Angelina Rodriguez. Erica Adams: My name's Erica Adams. Wanda Williams: Mine's Wanda Williams. Mac DeNunez: And I'm Mac, Mac DeNunez. So, they all got well acquainted with each other. (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Angelina Rodriguez (V.O.): The Glitter Force Scrapbook! Later, they visited the Library for any unusual books of unknown mysteries. Raphael Parker: Hmm. Mac DeNunez: What'd ya looking at, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Oh, I was just looking at the clouds. Daphne: Nice. Kelsey Hill: Pretty impressive Just then, Emily notice something in the distance. Raphael Parker: Emily, what's up? Emily Holmes: Take a look at this, it's the Glitter Force Scrapbook! Raphael Parker: It's the Scrapbook where all about the Glitter Force Teams. Erica Adams: Also the items and pixies too, And we will add the Powerpuff Girls Z, Rowdyruff Boys Z, Rainbow Warriors and the Winx Team also? Chloe Winters: Yes, they're the ones, Erica. Tecna: We've been looking for it. Blue Toad: Wow, can you guys believe that? Sawyer Porter: Without a doubt, Blue Toad. So, they took the Scrapbook for safe keeping for their mentors. Meanwhile with Emperor Nogo, he came up with an idea. Emperor Nogo: Master Frown, Brock, it's time we begin our next plot. Master Frown: Yes, Emperor Nogo. Brock: So, what'll we do first? Emperor Nogo: Bring me the Glitter Force Scrapbook, we cannot let the Rangers win because of it. So, they set off to carry on his orders. Back with Raphael and his friends, they were hanging out a usual. Raphael Parker: Isn't this a great time to hang out or what? Mario: I could not agree more, Ralph. April Green: Me either. Patrick Simmons: Just as hunch, but why am I the only one who's got a bad feeling in my heart? Raphael Parker: What makes say that now, Pat? Patrick Simmons: I don't know, just a feeling. Little did they realize, Master Frown and Brock were getting ready to steal the scrapbook. Master Frown: Aha, there's the scrapbook. Brock: Now what? Master Frown: Now, we let the Shadow Creepers do the work. Brock: Okay, Master. With that said, the Shadow Creepers started attacking. Raphael Parker: Uh oh, looks like this could be trouble! Emily Holmes: Let's fight back! Mario: Okie Dokie! Bloom: Right! So, they started fighting off the Shadow Creepers. Wanda Williams: Patrick, duck! Patrick Simmons: (ducks down as Wanda kicks another Shadow Creeper) Nice one, Wanda. Wanda Williams: Thanks. Tecna: Heads up! As she gave one blast, another Shadow Creeper is down. Saku: That'll take it up a notch. Little did they know, Master Frown and Brock took the Scrapbook. Master Frown: We got it. Brock: The scrapbook? Master Frown: Yes, let's bring it to Emperor Nogo. Kiko: Okay, that's all of them. Bloom: Yep. Pepe: But where's the scrapbook? Daphne: Uh Oh! Raphael Parker: What's up? Lily Parker: It's gone! Dawn Swanson: The Glitter Force Scrapbook is gone! Raphael Parker: Wait, What?! Saku: But how could that be? Princess Daisy: The Shadow Demons must've distracted us while it was taken. Then, Toad and his friends came up to warned them. Toad: Ralph! Raphael Parker: Huh, Toad, what's wrong? Toad: It's Master Frown and Brock, they stole the scrapbook for Emperor Nogo! Mac DeNunez: Since when does he even know when to quit anyway? Bloom: I don't know, Mac, but we should meet with Faragonda and the others. Raphael Parker: Right, let's get going. As soon as they came to the Unikingdom, Matthew Mikesell was there as well. Raphael Parker: Faragonda, we're back. Faragonda: I'm glad you made it, Rangers. Look who's here to see you. Matthew Mikesell: Hey, Guys. Layla: Matthew Mikesell? Unikitty: What're you doing here? Faragonda: He's one of us now, Matthew is the new Turquoise Ranger of the team. Raphael Parker: Wait, for real? Matthew Mikesell: That's right. And this is my Mythic Rainbow Turquoise Turtle companion, Tank. Tank: Hi, Fellas, please to meet you all. Saku: The pleasure is ours, Tank. Eldora: With their help, I see no doubt we'll get the Glitter Force Scrapbook back. With that said, Matthew and Tank felt ready to help their friends in their time of need. Tank: I know we'll do our best. Pauline: I believe in you, Rangers. Raphael Parker: Got it. Soon, Ralph and his friends meet with the mentors about Emperor Nogo's plot for the Glitter Force Scrapbook. Erica Adams: What would Nogo want with the scrapbook? Faragonda: I don't know, Erica, but he'll might find out about your secrets. Raphael Parker: Not on our watch, we have to get it back somehow. April Green: I sure hope we'll find a way, and soon. So, they and the Glitter Force set out to retrieve the Glitter Force Scrapbook. Then, Master Frown and Brock were this close to succeed in triumph. Master Frown: We finally got the Glitter Force Scrapbook! Brock: I know, I can't wait to show this to Emperor Nogo! Then, Emily, Ralph and their friends came to stop them. Raphael Parker: Hold it! Emily Holmes: You're not going anywhere with our scrapbook! Master Frown: Says who?! Bloom: Says us! So, the Rangers begin their fight along with their allies. The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! (mophed into their form) But as the Rangers fought off the Shadow Creepers, a new Shadow Demon came out of nowhere. Shadow Serpent: Sssssurprissssse, Rangerssssssss! Echo: Shadow Snake at twelve o'clock! Mac DeNunez: Waoh, that's one ugly reptile! Shadow Serpent: Oh, it's so on! Chloe Winters: Bring it! So, the Power Rangers and their allies tried to fight off Shadow Serpent. Raphael Parker: Haa! Shadow Serpent: That's smart! Mac DeNunez: Want some more, Cobra Breath!? Just as Shadow Serpent was about to hist Matthew, Sawyer saw him and had to stop him. Sawyer Porter: Matthew! Heads up! (pushing Matthew away and got attack by the snakes) Matthew Mikesell: Sawyer! Shadow Serpent: You're next, Turquoise Ranger! Raphael Parker: Oh no you don't! (as Matthew kicks him away from them) Echo: We must get him to safety! So, Matthew fought him back keeping him away from the snakes. Matthew Mikesell: Way ahead of ya, Echo. Back at the Unikingdom, Matthew was will to help Sawyer with his recovery. Matthew Mikesell: Hang in there, Pal, you're gonna be alright. Tank: I can help with that, Matthew. Bloom: Really, Tank? Tank: I am, Bloom. Watch this. So, Tank worked up his special healing magic getting Sawyer back on his feet. Matthew Mikesell: How're you feeling, Sawyer? Sawyer Porter: Hoo Wee! I feel as good as new. (to Tank) Much oblige, Tank. Tank: It was my pleasure. Matthew Mikesell: I'm glad you're okay too. Saku: So, what's the plan now, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Well, we have to come up with a strategy to take down Shadow Serpent, but without getting hit by it's attacks. Matthew Mikesell: I think I might have that covered, Ralph. (to Tank) Ready, Tank? Tank: You bet, Matthew. As the battle continues, Shadow Serpent was getting ready for his attacks. Shadow Serpent: Time for my snakes to make their dinner! Wanda Williams: Kitchen's closed, Shadow Serpent! Stella: It's over! Shadow Serpent: Not yet it's not! Matthew Mikesell: Shall we, Ralph? Raphael Parker: You bet, it's Morphin Time! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! At last, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers morphing sequence begins including the Turquoise Ranger. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of a Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Shadow Serpent: Shadow Creepers, Attack! Raphael Parker: Let's go! Just as the fight begins, each of the Rangers fought off the Shadow Creepers. Saku: It's time we put this serpent's plan to a halt, Raphael. Raphael Parker: I was just thinking the same thing, Saku. Mythic Falcon Sword! (took out a few Shadow Creepers) Kraken: They're all yours, Sawyer! Sawyer Porter: Just the way I like it, Kraken. Mythic Shark Daggers! (took down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Joey: Now, Patrick! Patrick Simmons: On it, Joey. Mythic Rabbit Axe! (took out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Thea: Go for it, Angelina! Angelina Rodriguez: Way ahead of you, Thea. Mythic Eagle Staff! (wiped out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Rosie: Time to take it up a notch, Erica! Erica Adams: Okay, Rosie. Mythic Robin Bow! (shooting at a lot more Shadow Creepers) Bark: You're up, Wanda! Wanda Williams: Gotcha, Bark. Mythic Bear Gauntlets! (taking out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Echo: Shall we, Mac? Mac DeNunez: I believe we shall, Echo. Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Tank: Now, Matthew! Use your new weapon, the Mythic Turtle Boomerang! Matthew Mikesell: I'm on it, Tank. Shadow Serpent: It's just you and me, Turquoise Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Bring it on! Shadow Serpent: Oh, it's so on! Snake Stretch Attack! Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Turtle Boomerang! With a few hits, Shadow Serpent was getting weaker. Shadow Serpent: That's smarts! Tank: Time to take down that stupid snake! Matthew Mikesell: You got it! Mythic Turtle Boomerang, Whirlwind Finish! Shadow Serpent: This is spinning my mind! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Haha, take that! Matthew Mikesell: We took him down good! Emperor Nogo: Not yet you haven't, Rangers! With one spell to cast, Shadow Serpent just got bigger and deadlier. Shadow Serpent: Guess who just shed it's skin! Raphael Parker: Uh oh, this isn't good. Matthew Mikesell: So, what's the plan now? Raphael Parker: Now, we bring out the Megazords. Matthew Mikesell: I'm ready when you are. Tank: Leave the Zords to us. Raphael. (to the Mythic Animals) Mythic Animals Ready?! Saku: I'm ready. The Mythic Animals: Summon Mythic Zords! Just then, the Zords came up along with Matthew's very own Zord. Matthew Mikesell: I don't believe it, my ver own Zord! Raphael Parker: Care to try it out, Matt? Matthew Mikesell: You bet, Ralph! Mythic Rainbow Megazord Turquoise Formation, Combine! As the Zords combined, the Turquoise Formation was ready. Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Rainbow Megazord Turquoise Formation, Ready! Raphael Parker: Awesome, let's go! Shadow Serpent: Time to put up my charms! Matthew Mikesell: Initiating Mythic Turtle Armor! Then, the Mythic Turtle Armor was activated. Matthew Mikesell: What'd you guys think of that? Raphael Parker: This is really cool. Shadow Serpent: Snake Stretch Attack! Matthew Mikesell: Turtle Armor Block! Shadow Serpent: My fangs were chipped! Matthew Mikesell: Shall we? Raphael Parker: You know it. Rainbow Megazord Saber, Activate! With the Rainbow Megazord Saber activated, they prepared for the final strike. Raphael Parker: Matthew, you do the honors. Matthew Mikesell: Thanks, Ralph. Rainbow Megazord Saber, Turquoise Energy On! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Megazord Saber, Final Attack! Shadow Serpent: Didn't get my just desserts! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! Sawyer Porter: And it's all thanks to you, Matthew! Welcome to the team! Matthew Mikesell: Thanks, Guys. With another plan foiled, Emperor Nogo grew even more angrier. Emperor Nogo: Impossible! Another Power Ranger Minus Another Shadow Demon! Finally, Ralph and his friends welcomed Matthew to the team as he paid Milkshakes on the house. Matthew Mikesell: Here we are, Gang, on the house! Raphael Parker: Nice. Sawyer Porter: Much obliged, partner. So, they enjoyed their shakes and raised their glasses happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5